


On one of their birthdays

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [26]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 27 of my 30 day OTP challange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On one of their birthdays

"What..." As Dipper was looking at blonde in front of him his beloved twin sister barged in screaming "Birthday Party!" both Stans followed her and were watching Bill cautiously. "Congratulations Sixter. We survived." Bill cheered without a bit of enthusiasm.

"Of course. I wouldn't..." Ford started but Bill stopped him with loud laughter. "But at the same time you failed. But I won't say more." blonde said smiling wide sharp toothed grin. Hearing him Ford turned around and left without word.

"Did someone say something about party?" Bill asked. Just then Dipper noticed what was wrong. Explaining this connection Ford said nothing about sharing emotions… "I always knew you're smart, PiNE TreE." Bill smiled widely 'Don't tell anyone.' he send thought and started demanding cake Mabel apparently made when they were sleeping. For some reason Dipper agreed with Bill. Uncle Ford did enough, now Bill was his responsibility. But now, the party.

One yellow candle on triangle shaped cake intrigued Bill who when Mabel explained it thought whole five minutes on his wish to just smile and send it to Dipper who blushed understanding what demon wanted. Him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
